Lost Love
by batman-defeats-all
Summary: Ten long years ago, Artemis Fowl II asked for Holly Short's hand in marriage. She had said she needed to think about it, and swiftly left. Artemis had not seen nor heard from her since. That it, until the invitation to the wedding of Holly Short and Trouble Kelp arrived to Fowl Manor. A/H, character death, One-Shot


**What do you do when you want to write for Artemis Fowl but have no new ideas?**

**Find a really old one-shot that you never published on and edit the hell out of it, that's what.  
**

**I do not own Artemis Fowl.  
**

Artemis looked out the window of his room. Outside, the sun was slowly rising, an orange hue filling the sky. The sun brought so many people joy by just a small glance. Yet, for Artemis Fowl II, it only reminded him of the day that ruined his life.

The event did not include losing his fortune, as many would think the worst possible moment for the wealthy man could be. It hadn't even involve the death of someone close, even though so many had passed away through the years. No, the worst day was completely different then what anyone would expect.

It was when he lost his best friend. And had his heart broken.

It had been the most beautiful sunrise that fateful day. Artemis had prepared for months, practicing in the mirror, picking out the best ring money could buy, anything to make sure that everything went perfectly. When he was finally ready, he invited Holly to the manor, and they walked together on the grounds, a sunrise starting to light the sky...

_"Isn't your birthday coming up soon, Arty?" the elf asked playfully as they wandered, seemingly aimlessly, on the dew-speckled grass._

_ "I suppose it is..." Artemis responded, a single hand in his suit's pocket, caressing a small velvet box._

_ "How old are you going to be again?"_

_ "22."_

_ "Wow. I've known you for nearly ten years then!"_

_ Artemis nodded, seemingly distracted, gaining a slightly concerned look from Holly._

_ "Is anything wrong, Artemis?"_

_ Suddenly stopping his stride, the young man looked directly at Holly._

_ "No. Nothing is wrong, Holly,"_

_ The elf seemed surprised by the fierceness in his voice._

_ "Why are you so distracted, then?"_

_ This was the moment he had been waiting for. Taking a deep breath, Artemis pulled out the box, bending onto one knee as he opened it._

_ "I needed to figure out the perfect time to ask you for your hand in marriage."_

_ He knew the line was cheesy, and honestly rather awful, but he was severely hoping the shocked expression on Holly's face was a sign that it didn't really matter._

_ "Wha-"_

_ He felt hopeful..._

_ Only to be crushed when Holly shook her head._

_ "I-I need to think about this, Artemis."_

_ She turned away from him, and calmly walked off the manor grounds, leaving him there, a heartbroken expression overcoming his features, still with the outstretched box._

That had been ten years ago. Ten years of painful waiting, praying that maybe she would return, the usual cocky smile present, and be willing to take the glittering ring he had not disposed of, and even kept on his desk...

He hadn't seen her since.

Yes, he had tried to contact her. He had tried desperately to contact her. Nothing worked, though. She wouldn't pick up her communicator. She wouldn't be spoken to through Foaly, who also stopped answering his calls a few weeks later for unknown reasons. Any attempts to talk with her, to even see her beautiful face again, was foiled, as if done maliciously. She seemed to not care that she had torn his heart out and violently ripped it to shreds when she never came back.

Maybe she had never cared.

Taking a final, longing look at the slowly rising star, Artemis prepared himself for the day. His father had passed away in his sleep four years ago, leaving the family business completely up to him. Knowing he had an important meeting in just under an hour, the man hurriedly put on a black suit and gray tie, rushing out of his room.

He nearly missed the envelope laying on a small table near the door in his rush. The object itself made him stop short when he did see it, though. He had lived by himself for years. Both his parents were gone, Butler finally retired permanently to his beach cottage, and the twins had moved out for college fairly recently. So how did the envelope get there?

Artemis was suspicious until he saw the return address, which nearly made him drop the letter in shock.

It was from Holly. After all these years, there was a letter from Holly.

His fingers fumbled with the envelope as he opened the letter, pulling it out and speeding through the words like a man abandoned in the desert seeing crystal clear water for the first time in years. His expression, though, became more downcast with every word.

_Dear Artemis Fowl II, _

_You are formally invited to the wedding of Holly Short and Trouble Kelp. It will take place in the Haven City Chapel on September 1. It starts at 11:00 AM and ends at 1:00 PM. There will be a party afterwards to celebrate. This is a formal event (that shouldn't be too hard for you, Artemis). Please contact if not able to attend._

_With love,_

_Holly Short and Trouble Kelp_

The human man stared at the paper for a few more moments, as if hoping that the words would rearrange themselves as to not be so cruel.

So, this was the final blow at his heart. Deny him love, yet willingly give it to a different man.

Letting the paper slip through his fingers and fall to the floor, Artemis walked to the kitchen. He stumbled through the passageway, as if in a dream-like state.

His heart pounded hard, filling his ear drums with the thumping and distracting his consciousness so much that he didn't notice he was holding a knife until it he was pointing it at himself.

His misery was so strong that he did not attempt to stop its fluid movement towards himself. His parents were gone, Butler was not going to be coming back, the twins were off on their own, and their wasn't even the fragile hope of Holly's love that he held dear anymore. What was there left to live for now?

It was on that day that Artemis Fowl II died. Holly Short and Trouble Kelp still got married on the planned day, not bothering to notice that it was on the dead man's birthday. They lived a happy life, unknowing that in heaven, a pale man that they used to know so well was watching them sadly.


End file.
